


all washed out

by crud



Series: mcyt [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dancing in the Rain, He Does Not Get One, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Rain, sort of high school AU, specifially All Washed Out by DREAMERS, very open ending no one knows what happened there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud
Summary: it hardly rained in california.dream wished it never did.--AKA: i put dream through 1k words of pain
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap
Series: mcyt [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010730
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	all washed out

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! please heed the tags, there shouldn't be triggering content in this one but better safe than sorry !!
> 
> i was bored and i have been listening to all washed out on repeat this was bound to happen at some point.
> 
> (for extra Thrill listen to the song while reading :D )
> 
> enjoy !! my twitter will be in the end notes if you wanna hang out :D

Dream wasn’t exactly sure where everything had gone so wrong.

He remembered their time together so clearly; dates under cloudy skies, picnics on dewy grass that would soak through their blankets, sharing warmth and love in the embrace of refreshing rain and lightning strikes. He wondered if they missed him like he missed them. If they ever would miss him, in the future. He didn’t think they would, but… he hoped.

Dream moved away for college, away from soft, caring gazes turned cold and flinty, away from gentle hands turned to cold shoulders, away from cool rain in the hot sun turned to harsh downpours leaving him damp and alone. He bought an umbrella. 

He… he regretted, he believed. He watched them, still, from afar. They did their best to ignore him, he knew, so he did his best not to bother them, but his eyes were still drawn to them like magnets. They seemed happier, maybe. That was the whole point, right? He was ruining things for them, he wasn’t letting them be happy.

Still, from across classrooms and the cafeteria, he watched them as they hugged, and kissed, and made each other blush and laugh and all Dream wanted was to be able to do that for them again. He’d lay anything down for a second chance, if only they thought he deserved it, but he’d been cut out of their lives without a second thought and he had only himself to blame.

He still wasn’t sure where it had all gone wrong. 

He thought everything was fine, until the day they told him that was far from true. He asked what the problem was, and the answer was himself, so he let them go. Should he have fought for them? Would that have been selfish? 

He let them go.

Then he left himself, off to California for college on his own, like he’d planned for years, like they’d known he’d planned for years, like they’d encouraged when he’d been too nervous to send his application in, like they’d celebrated when he’d gotten his acceptance letter in the mail. His bag was filled with clothes they’d helped him pick out months before, plans and goals they’d helped him form for years, since they were kids and before they had any idea of love.

It was dry, in California. 

It hardly rained, and he had thought it would be a welcome change from the constant reminders of their former love, but now, curled on his side on the shitty mattress of his dorm, huddled under a thick blanket to hide from the sound of the pouring rain outside, he hated it. 

He hadn’t thought of them in a while.

He thought he’d been doing well. They were off, living their own lives. Dream knew George was going to college in England like he’d always wanted to, that Sapnap had headed off to Texas, that they were probably video calling every night and hadn’t thought of him at all. 

It rained so little in California.

When it did, he was brought back, all the way to freshman year of high school, sitting under a massive weeping willow with Sapnap pressing against one side and George leaning on his shoulder on the other, curling in on himself, refusing to make eye contact as he confessed his love to the pouring rain and dewy grass.

Remembered his left hand being grabbed in a warm, loose grip, his right in a cold clammy one, remembered being pulled to his feet into a dance with one partner too many, laughing to the skies as they confessed right back to him, and trying to hold back tears as they danced together in the mud and rain, their first kisses shared under that big tree as the sun went down and their phones pinged with messages from family. Remembered that first night, the pure joy and love and fear.

Remembered that last night, standing outside the protection of the willow tree as they stood across from him, under the tree they’d shared so many memories in, being told that they couldn’t deal with him anymore, remembered the pouring rain drenching his clothes, hiding his tears as they stood, dry, under the tree, unable to even look at him as he held back sobs and left.

Remembered, days later, seeing them from across the field, days later, under the tree on another rainy day, laughing and holding each other as they stuck tree leaves to their noses like children, remembered showing them how to do that back when they had been children, back before it had gotten complicated, before feelings had gotten involved.

Remembered how they said forever, how they promised they’d never leave each other. How they’d spread out on a picnic blanket, fingers intertwined, swearing they’d never want what they had to end. 

Remembered how he now had to remember all this for himself, alone in a cinderblock dorm room during one of the few rainfalls he’d experienced in California while George and Sapnap were probably on a call, making each other laugh.

It hardly rained in California.

Dream wished it never did.

He curled tighter under his blanket, staring at a photo on his phone of the three of them, together, at prom during their junior year, smiling, Sapnap holding up two fingers behind George’s head as the smaller boy glared up at him, the laugh he was halfway through giving away his true feelings. Dream stared at himself, between them, arms wrapped around their shoulders as his cheeks flushed a soft pink. 

He missed them. 

His vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears, defiantly keeping them open despite the way they started to burn, staring at the image with everything he had. It was raining that day, too.

All they left him with were memories. Photos and a dead group chat stupidly titled “ _ Dream Team _ ”, filled with proclamations of love and flirting and everything Dream was no longer allowed.

He blinked, and tears were rolling down his cheeks. The wind howled outside, his window shuttering with the force. Each raindrop hitting against the glass made him huddle smaller under his blanket, his grip on his phone tightening desperately until his knuckles were white and his fingers hurt.

He missed them.

He couldn’t have them anymore.

His phone buzzed, and the notification showed up at the top of his screen.

**Dream Team**

**George:**

_ Hey, Dream. _

_ Been a while. _

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! thanks for reading !! leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed ?? this was fun to write, i hope it was just as fun to read !!
> 
> my twitter is @patroiocus !! hit me up there if you wanna talk :D


End file.
